


【斑謙】憑你

by Gummybear423059



Category: GOT7
Genre: CrazyRacing KartRider, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200607--
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom





	【斑謙】憑你

**Author's Note:**

> 200607  
> \--

又被貓和蚊子吵醒。

睜開眼看見的風景是那人睡著的模樣，昨晚明明吵了架卻又像什麼都沒發生，寬鬆的衣服使金有謙露出背後和手臂上的紋身，他自行走到廚房泡杯牛奶來喝，不問床上的人就開始吃起為即將到來的颱風天備好的存糧。

BamBam養的貓喜歡跳到金有謙的腿上，前掌向著肚子踩一踩，轉了兩圈後趴下來打起呼嚕，金有謙就笑著摸一摸那隻貓，然後忍受另一隻貓把自己的牛仔褲當作貓抓板來磨自己的指甲，其他隻呢，就自己在旁邊打架玩得開心，打一打就突然暴衝到床上，這時BamBam就會被嚇醒，無奈的看著貓咪們說你們今天也玩得這麼High啊。

BamBam抱起灰色的貓，走到沙發後方將貓放到金有謙頭上，聽金有謙罵了一聲卻不敢動貓的樣子覺得非常有趣。

「哈哈哈哈哈。」

「拿下來啦。」

「求我啊。」

「西八……」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。」

鬧滿足了便將貓移到地板，長腿一跨坐到金有謙身旁，看一眼他手上拿的零食，自然地將手伸進了零食袋裡吃了起來。

窗外狂風暴雨，BamBam聽著大雨打在窗上的聲音手指在大腿上輕輕敲著，似乎得到了作曲靈感，金有謙看著最近新出的連續劇重播，心情愉快哼著尚未取好名字的旋律，BamBam開啟手機寫著樂譜，頭靠在金有謙的右肩想聽清楚他用鼻音譜出的歌。

貓咪們對打在窗上的雨滴感到好奇，伸手去抓也抓不到東西，尾巴越動越快，看來是耐心耗盡感到焦躁了，BamBam看著貓尾笑出聲，叫金有謙看看對雨惱羞的貓，果然金有謙也被貓逗笑了。

「雨下成這樣怎麼辦啊。」

「你跳個祈晴舞應該就會停了吧。」

BamBam對金有謙挑眉，自以為說出了還不錯的建議，然而被翻了個白眼。

「沒停你就走去買吃的回來，Call？」

「怎麼有你這種Bad朋友。」

「彼此彼此。」

起身抱起貓把臉往貓的身上蹭來蹭去，BamBam說想叫外送，馬上被金有謙駁回，金有謙走到廚房打開儲糧櫃說還有這麼多東西可以吃，開伙就好了，現在叫外送的話那些為了我們被大雨摧殘的人就太辛苦了。

「叫義謙呢？」

「別這樣對我哥好嗎。」

金有謙拿出兩個泡麵和兩盒泡菜說這樣就很夠吃了，把泡麵塞到BamBam的懷裡叫他煮，BamBam扁扁嘴走到廚房，雖然下雨讓他覺得懶懶的什麼也不想做，卻也不想餓著肚子一整天，只希望颱風快走，不然就太煩了。

煮好後配著泡菜準備開吃，貓咪們跳到桌上好奇的聞聞味道。

「Hey，不行不行……」BamBam將其中一隻貓抱下去，其他隻又紛紛跳上桌子。

「唉……好啦，等著，有謙米你保護好我們的食物。」

「哦。」

在BamBam幫貓咪們準備罐頭的期間，金有謙原本要用雙手護著食物，但聽到罐頭打開的聲音，所有貓就衝到BamBam腳邊又蹭又喵，讓BamBam忍不住仰天長嘯，而金有謙大笑不止完全沒有要幫忙的意思。

終於擺脫貓貓束縛，BamBam的肚子叫得像隻惡龍，金有謙已經吃完自己的份了，剛好接到親哥打來的電話便說自己在BamBam家休息得很好，拿著手機躺到BamBam的床上，又被BamBam抱怨了。

「金有謙真自私……」

「阿西，你沒資格說我，昨天誰先跑的？」

「先立好寶特瓶的先下班是固定規矩，怎樣？」

「西八，打一場啊。」

金有謙撐起上身，看向坐在沙發的BamBam狠瞪，BamBam也正好轉頭過來看他，夾起麵吃了一口才繼續回應。

「OK，脖子抬好等我。」

「你想說的是洗好脖子吧。」

「反正就是脖子什麼的……等我。」

三兩下迅速吃完，還把碗裡的湯喝得乾乾淨淨，擦好嘴巴拿著手機走到床邊直接對著金有謙的肚子坐了下去，等金有謙邊罵他邊踹開他的屁股，大笑著坐到床上，打開最近很紅的跑跑卡丁車，馬上炫耀自己的車有多酷，金有謙也不甘示弱，雖然是無課金玩家，東西沒有比課金玩家的來得強，但他自認自己的車也很棒，還說除了很棒之外有愛才是最重要的。

就這樣互飆到晚上，下了一天的雨已經轉小了，金有謙看看時間又看看窗外，覺得差不多該回家了。

伸個懶腰借個廁所，跟BamBam說了聲謝謝就要離開，卻被BamBam抓住手臂要他別走，金有謙說雨都差不多要停了，本來也只是為了躲雨來的，BamBam不以為意的笑了。

「那跟我想要你留下有衝突嗎？」

話一出口，換金有謙笑了。

「沒有啊。」

BamBam的手在金有謙的手離開門把的瞬間掐上他的腰，轉個圈將金有謙壓倒在床上。

「那就別走啊。」

「憑什麼？」

呼吸開始重疊，蒲公英和鳥兒都出來打招呼，兩個人在涼爽的氣溫裡出了汗，慣用的香水被混在一起分不清誰是哪個。

金有謙常常說BamBam不可能贏得了他，但最後總是被對方論破。

就像現在，金有謙又輸了。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


憑什麼？

  
  


憑你也不想走。


End file.
